cawan waktu yang hilang
by Cinerraria
Summary: Manusia lebih banyak menyesali hal-hal yang tidak pernah terlaksana. Dan Shinobu menjadi penyesalan terbesar Giyuu.


Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba milik Gotouge Koyoharu. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak ada keuntungan materi yang diambil.

.

.

.

* * *

Shinobu mengutarakan tawaran itu selepas rapat pilar yang membahas rencana perlindungan bagi Oyakata-_sama. _Ruang rapat sudah kosong, menyisakan mereka berdua yang pulang terakhir.

Sandal berornamen sayap kupu-kupu itu sudah melapisi tapak kaki ketika Shinobu duduk di tangga pembatas _genkan. _Gadis itu mengambil sepasang sandal di bawah untuk disodorkan pada sosok lelaki yang menyusul di belakangnya.

Shinobu membuka obrolan, "Nanti sore, minum teh di Kediaman Kupu-Kupu, yuk."

Giyuu terdiam, meraih sandal miliknya untuk dikenakan. Sempat terlintas kekhawatiran di benak Shinobu, lelaki itu akan menolak ajakannya, alih-alih menerima.

Sandal Giyuu sudah terpasang melapisi tapak kaki. "Maaf. Sore nanti aku banyak kesibukan. Sepertinya tidak bisa."

Dugaannya benar kan? Shinobu menggumam datar. Ia bangkit berdiri hendak membuka pintu menuju keluar.

"Yah. Sudah kuduga bakal begini jawabannya." Ada selintas nada kecewa, meskipun Shinobu tidak melunturkan ekspresi senyum itu.

"Tapi, Tomioka-_san. _Kalau masih mau berubah pikiran, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka loh."

Shinobu menggeser pintu lalu melangkah keluar. Kemudian, terdengar suara langkah sandal yang ditarik menjauh.

Giyuu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Termenung. Ada firasat tidak menyenangkan melintas di benaknya. Firasat itu timbul seperti buih-buih gelembung di permukaan air. Ia berusaha menghalaunya hingga buih-buih itu lenyap, dan sebagian gelembungnya pecah.

.

* * *

.

Matahari sudah menggelincir ke tepi horizon sebelah barat ketika Shinobu menggelar tatami dengan meja teh di tengah-tengah. Bunyi gemericik halus air mancur yang mengalir dari pipa bambu menggema dari tepi kolam dalam taman kecil di luar pintu.

Shinobu sengaja menyiapkan lebih dari satu cawan, dan menyeduh teh melebihi takaran. Berharap lelaki itu akan menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Akan tetapi, kehadiran lelaki itu sama sekali di luar perkiraan. Giyuu, yang jelas-jelas menolak ajakannya datang ke upacara teh ini, ternyata menepati janjinya━yang tidak terucap.

Memang ini yang Shinobu harapkan, walaupun fakta bahwa lelaki yang duduk tenang seraya menyeruput matcha itu benar-benar Giyuu, membuatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya memang sengaja dipermainkan.

Shinobu mengangkat cawan matcha miliknya hingga sebatas bibir. "Tomioka-_san. _Apa kamu lagi mempelajari trik baru? Tiba-tiba datang padahal tadi kamu bilang tidak mau?"

Giyuu meletakkan cawan teh setelah sekali tegukan. "Kamu nggak suka melihatku di sini?"

Tangan Giyuu terangkat di atas piring dan meraih setusuk dango.

Shinobu menelengkan kepala, "Oh? Menurutmu aku senang melihatmu datang dengan cara begini? Padahal kalau memang ingin hadir, kamu bisa saja bilang "iya" secara baik-baik."

"Manusia itu pikirannya cepat berubah."

"Dan sulit dimengerti." Shinobu terkekeh.

Dengan gerak bibir yang halus, ia mulai menyesap likuid hijau dalam cawan itu perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tahu kamu nggak benar-benar menolak ajakanku, kok," kata Shinobu. "Makanya aku siapkan bagian untukmu juga."

"Lagipula, sayang kalau semua ini disia-siakan." Giyuu mengarahkan sumpit bekas dango yang baru habis dicomot, menunjuk seluruh isi meja. Ketel berisikan air mendidih, bubuk teh dalam _cha-ire, _lalu sikat bambu _kama, _dan sepiring dango.

Pandangan Shinobu beralih lurus ke luar pintu. Menerawang menembus gerumbul bunga. Ada yang aneh ketika tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah jadi sendu dengan sorot mata pilu.

Giyuu tertegun. Shinobu itu cantik. Gadis itu bahkan lebih cantik dalam setelan kimono merah motif bunga. Juga sabuk obi dan ornamen berpita yang melingkari pinggangnya. Selama ini ia tidak menyadarinya!

"Hei, Tomioka-_san?_"

"Hn?"

Giyuu mengira ada hal penting yang ingin Shinobu utarakan padanya. Rasanya janggal sebab Shinobu sering terdiam. Giyuu memang menyukai ketenangan, namun itu bukan jenis ketenangan milik Shinobu, yang biasa menginfiltrasi seluruh helaan napasnya di setiap kesempatan mereka bersama.

"Besok-besok, mau nggak minum teh bersama lagi, seperti ini?"

Sepasang mata segelap malam lurus memandangi wajah gadis itu, yang masih enggan membalas tatapannya. Sinar lembayung jatuh memindai wajah Shinobu, memantulkan kilau secemerlang permata.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti ini?"

Barulah Shinobu menatap wajahnya lurus. Raut sedih di matanya sudah hilang. "Tomioka-_san. _Nggak biasanya kamu banyak tanya. Apa ucapanku kurang jelas?"

Giyuu merasa gadis itu merahasiakan seusatu darinya, namun ia tidak punya keberanian untuk bertanya.

"Oh, maaf." Shinobu menyela sebelum Giyuu sempat menjawab. "Kayaknya nggak mungkin. Besok-besok, kita pasti sibuk. Mana sempat mengadakan upacara teh lagi?"

"Nggak usah mengundangku lagi. Aku akan ke sini tiap sore. Jadi sediakan teh lengkap dengan kudapannya."

Shinobu tampak terperangah mendengar jawaban itu. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya bersinar, dan tawanya pecah. Oh! Giyuu tahu jenis tawa itu. Tawa yang biasa muncul seiring sifat jailnya yang agak menjengkelkan.

"Bercanda, kok. Tomioka-_san. _Aku nggak benar-benar minta kamu datang lagi. Nggak tahu kenapa, aku nggak yakin aja, kesempatan seperti ini nggak akan datang dua kali."

"Kamu ini bicara apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Cuma ngelantur. Jangan pedulikan yang terakhir ya."

Seekor kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap melintasi pintu. Kupu-kupu itu berwarna ungu gelap dengan corak vertikal yang lebih terang mewarnai kedua sayapnya. Shinobu mengulurkan tangan. Kupu-kupu itu hinggap di ujung jemari.

Gadis itu tersenyum selembut lembayung senja. "Tapi aku senang kamu mau datang kali ini, Tomioka-_san."_

.

* * *

.

Giyuu sama sekali tidak tahu rencana-rencana Shinobu dengan racun wisteria itu. Ia tidak tahu, betapa berharganya segelas teh hijau yang diminumnya bersama. Ketika pada hitungan jam berikutnya, wajah cantik itu hanya akan jadi bagian dari penghuni kenangannya, menyusul Tsutako, Sabito, dan Makomo.

Pikiran Giyuu berputar cepat, seirama kecepatan larinya ketika gagak hitam berkoak meneriakkan kabar duka itu di tengah-tengah pertempuran. Tanjirou, yang masih meloncat-loncat mencari pijakan kaki dalam ruang tatami berputar ini, tak kalah terkejut dengan dirinya. Kilas balik kenangan menghujani benaknya seperti gemuruh air terjun yang tumpah di kala hujan. Berita itu datang seperti hantaman batu besar.

Giyuu sudah mengalami sangat banyak kehilangan. Namun, _kehilangan_ Shinobu adalah penyesalan terbesarnya. Ia menyesali keragua-raguannya sendiri. Ia menyesal, tidak mengutarakan apapun yang terlintas di benaknya seputar rencana-rencana Shinobu━gadis itu jelas tidak akan pergi dengan tangan kosong, dia sudah menyiapkan senjata. Ia menyesal tidak menggunakan kesempatan pertemuan mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tidak ada lagi upacara teh untuk kali kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Sekarang, seluruh waktu dan kesempatan itu sudah hilang selamanya.


End file.
